Echappatoire
by lapoulpe123
Summary: Alex Rider est en mission en amazonie et la chance n'est pas du tout avec lui... Du moins pour le moment... 1ère fic sur alex rider... p-ê family vers la fin...


Auteur : Lapoulpe123

Disclaimer : c'est pas à moi !

Rated : ... K+

Genre : aventure, humour, angst ... Family vers la fin peut-être...

Pairing : y'a rien

* * *

Alex Rider , Échappatoire

Alex Rider, jeune blondinet de 17 ans, espion pour le MI-6 depuis presque 3 ans, ne comprenait pas comment il avait pu finir ainsi : pataugeant dans la boue, coincé dans la forêt amazonienne depuis maintenant 3 jours suite à un mauvais parachutage. Il avait que très peu de vivres, juste de l'eau maintenant, mais de quoi tenir au moins deux autres jours s'il trouve quelque chose de comestible et si nécessaire mais il ne préférait pas y penser...

Quelle idée de planquer une base menaçant l'intégrité du monde dans une forêt pleine de serpents, araignées géantes ( sans blague, la dernière qu'il avait croisée faisait la taille de sa main !) et autres joyeusetés de cette si charmante forêt... Alex se jurait que la prochaine fois qu'il voit un mégalomane qui fait ses projets dans un lieu inaccessible, il lui ferait bouffer des plans de m par un endroit qui sert généralement à l'évacuation !

Alors qu'il écrasait son 382ème moustique géant, Alex repensa à ses débuts d'espion : il avait maintenant acquis une certaine expérience pour éviter de refaire les mêmes erreurs que jadis... Et le fait que le MI-6 lui ai offert un stage de « remise à niveau » dans une base de Sibérie pour ses 17 ans l'avait beaucoup endurci... Mais il commençait à trouver le temps vraiment long... C'est vrai quoi ! Allez vous balader dans une forêt pleine de bestioles en tous genres avec pour seul moyen de se repérer une boussole et une vague indication de la direction à prendre... Il était pas Harry Potter non plus !

Soupirant, il décida alors de grimper en haut d'un arbre pour se situer... Rien que de la verdure à l'horizon. Rien de la civilisation. Rien d'autre que ces maudites bestioles et ces pu de lianes qui s'entortillaient autour de ses jambes... Désespéré il s'assit sur une large branche et décida qu'une pause serait bienvenue. Il s'installa confortablement (enfin... aussi confortable que puisse être une branche de bois...), et s'endormit juste pour quelques minutes...

...Qui se transformèrent en heures ! Il faisait déjà nuit ! Il s'était promis de trouver des fruits pour avoir plus de vivres ! Quel idiot! Comment il allait pouvoir chasser un bon fruit juteux dans la nuit maintenant? Ruminant contre lui-même, il se réinstalla sur sa gentille branche, qui, au passage, lui avait foutu un morceau de liane dans le c, et se prépara à passer ENCORE une nuit à la belle étoile... Pas qu'il n'appréciait pas le camping, mais la première nuit il s'était retrouvé face à un énorme anaconda ou un boa, enfin ... un serpent quoi! Et il avait survécu à cette horreur grace à sa si jolie veste commando qui avait fini sa vie dans le tube digestif de la bête. La seconde nuit s'était vu marquée par la présence des moustiques à moitié vampire tellement ces bestioles avaient semblé affamées ! Bref, de quoi réjouir tous les aventuriers en mal de sensations... Alex se prépara alors à une nouvelle nuit blanche à guetter tous les bruits environnants pour détecter toutes menaces moustiques, serpents ou monstrosités...

* * *

3h15

Alex bailla, rien ne s'était passé : la forêt semblait l'avoir enfin pris en pitié... Il ferma doucement les yeux, sa tête devenait lourde et... Il bascula dans le vide ! Il tenta de se raccrocher aux lianes qui pendait mais il ne réussit qu'à se coincer la jambe. Un craquement retentit. Alex sentait une vague de douleur remonter le long de sa jambe alors que sa chute fût arretée par la liane. Les larmes lui montait au yeux et il gémit pitoyablement. Il se retrouvait en mauvaise position : la tête en bas, suspendu par une jambe au minimum déboitée à 2 mètres du sol... Il ne manquerait plus qu'un méchant se pointe...

Le claquement d'une arme retentit... Alex ouvrit les yeux pour voir un Yassen Gregorovitch avec un fin sourire au bord des lèvres, armé d'un simple fusil.

« BORDEL ! J'en ai marre ! Je rentre et j'emmerde le monde avec ses mégalos ! S'écria Alex au bord de la crise d'hystérie.

-Désolé pour toi Rider, mais tu ne rentreras jamais... »

FIN Chap 1

Des reviews sont toujours appréciées Merci d'avoir au moins lu jusque là


End file.
